degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
J.T.-Manny Relationship
The friendship between Manny Santos and J.T. Yorke formed prior to their first appearances on the first season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. They are known as''' Jtanny ('''JT/M'anny'), Janny (J'T/M'anny) or MantT '('Man'ny/J'T). Relationship History Overview They were good friends for years until J.T. developed a crush on Manny in the third season when she decided to "sexify" her image. She turned him down, but the two eventually began to date for around four months, but broke up due to J.T.'s immaturity. The two retained their friendship after they broke up and all the way until J.T.'s death in the sixth season, which devastated Manny. Season 1 In Mother and Child Reunion, Manny and J.T. were shown to be good friends for several years. When they find out about Jordan's lies, Manny, J.T., and Toby do their best to help out Emma. In Eye of the Beholder, Manny and Emma run into Toby and J.T. and learn that they stayed home to look at porn. The two boys also tell them that Toby's mom and dad came home early and made them look at porn sites with men, to teach them a lesson on objectifying women. Emma and Manny are amused and disgusted by their story and call them losers. n? Secrets and Lies, Emma and Manny mock J.T. about? Liberty's crush on him. ? Coming of Age, Emma, J.T., Manny, and Toby are all tanning outside together. In Jagged Little Pill, Manny and J.T. attend Ashley's disastrous party. Season 2 In? Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Toby and J.T. are all dressed up for the 7th grade only dance, and greet Emma and Manny before walking into the dance. In Don't Believe the Hype, Manny, Emma, and Kendra ask J.T. if he could make them some clothes. Season 3 In U Got The Look, when Manny returns to school wearing sexier attire, she gains a lot of attention from boys, including J.T. At first, J.T. is reluctant to admit that he's developed a crush on Manny considering that the two of them have been strictly friends since the age of four. Still, he eventually tries to work up the courage to let her know that he is romantically interested in her but he can't seem to hold a steady conversation without getting nervous. It is hinted (though unclear) that Manny feels the same about J.T. until Sully, an older student, takes an interest in her. When J.T. finally asks Manny out, Sully rudely intervenes and tells him to go away. J.T. walks away sadly after Manny apologetically tells him that she and Sully have plans later on. Although J.T. and Manny remained distant for most of the school year, he still hasn't gotten over her. In? Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Toby and J.T. greet Emma and Manny before walking into the dance. In? Never Gonna Give You Up,, they briefly talked at JT's locker, later JT blasted Spinner for embrassing in front of Manny, since he likes her. In Accidents Will Happen (2), J.T. is feeling frustrated and romantically hopeless. Thanks to Ashley Kerwin, the entire school is aware that Manny is pregnant as a result of her love affair with Craig Manning and J.T. is seemingly hurt by the news. In addition to that, Liberty Van Zandt, whom has crushed on J.T. for years, asks him out yet again. He bluntly tells Liberty that he doesn't want to go out with her which instantly makes her question him if it's because of his feelings for Manny. It is hinted that Liberty is right as J.T. remains quiet when she questioned him on the subject of Manny. Nevertheless, J.T. rejects Liberty again and both of them part ways brokenhearted. In''' It's Raining Men, J.T. sees a gloomy-looking Manny walking down the hallway at school, ignoring him when he says 'good morning' to her. However, he sympathizes with the pain that Manny has been going through all school year between her relationship with Craig, the pregnancy, the abortion and her new reputation as the "school slut." In an effort to cheer her up, J.T. invites her to a party at Toby's house (with Ashley away, of course) to watch the premiere of his new commercial. Manny accepts the invitation; to J.T.'s embarrassment, however, everyone makes fun of J.T.'s commercial and laughs at him. In the end, Manny was the only one who didn't tease J.T. because of it. In '''Our House, Liberty has temporarily gotten over J.T. as she is in a relationship with Towerz. She knows how J.T. feels about Manny, so she makes a subtle attempt to play matchmaker by convincing a reluctant Manny to attend the semi-formal and encouraging J.T. to ask her to be his date. While J.T. isn't quite certain that Manny likes him "that way," Manny appears to be eager for J.T. to ask her out. However, J.T. suddenly gets the wrong idea when he watches Manny talking to Craig from a distance. Later on, Manny approaches J.T. and asks him why he hasn't asked her out yet. He bitterly replies that he saw her with Craig. He upsets Manny when she sees that he is jumping to the conclusion that she and Craig are going to hook up again, when the truth is that Craig was merely asking her if she's been okay since the abortion. Fortunately, J.T. apologizes to Manny the following day and finally asks her out, which she accepts. This is the beginning of their first and only relationship.. Season 4 In''' Ghost In The Machine (1), J.T. and Manny are briefly seen walking through the hallway together on the first day of sophomore year when Liberty's younger brother, Danny, starts to flirt with Manny. In '''Mercy Street, it is evident that Manny is becoming annoyed with J.T.'s immaturity. For example, while they were hanging out around Liberty's hot tub with Danny and Toby, J.T. fakes a romantic gesture by farting when Manny pulls his hand. Things get even rockier between them when Danny creeps up behind J.T. and pulls his trunks down in front of everyone, exposing his private parts. J.T. is embarrassed as he's convinced that Manny thinks his penis is small. He even asks her at school the next day if that's how she feels but Manny claims that it's not. J.T. and Manny commence to kiss when Craig interrupts them to ask Manny how her summer was. J.T.'s insecurity leads him to confront Craig in the locker room later on. Man to man, he politely tells Craig to respect the fact that Manny is his girlfriend. However, J.T. couldn't finish his statement as he gets distracted by Craig's nudity, seeing that he has an apparently larger penis. Moments later, Danny presents what he calls a "solution to J.T.'s little ''problem," a penis pump. J.T. is skeptical at first but he agrees to try it in an effort to save his relationship with Manny. Meanwhile, Manny is talking to Liberty about her annoyance and discontent with J.T. When Liberty suggests that breaking up with him is the best thing to do, Manny insists that she doesn't want to hurt him. So, she accepts J.T.'s invitation for some time alone at his place. Manny shows up to J.T.'s candlelit bedroom and the two of them attempt to make out on his bed. They are both nervous for two different reasons; J.T. wants Manny to be impressed with his "new growth" while Manny wants to work up the nerve to end the relationship. When Manny steps out of the bedroom for a brief moment, J.T. begins to use the penis pump again for good measure. Unfortunately, Manny catches him and leaves his house in shock. The next day at school, J.T. desperately approaches Manny and apologizes. He explains that he was simply jealous because he felt that Craig had something that he lacked. Manny states that it is ''maturity, not in terms of penis-size, that Craig has and J.T. lacks. Having cleared it up for him, J.T. asks Manny for a second chance but she decides that the relationship is over. J.T. was hurt over the breakup for quite a while but he eventually gets over it. Nonetheless, J.T. and Manny remained good friends until the very end. In''' Back In Black, Manny tries to talk some sense into J.T. when he is refusing to be a good friend to Toby Isaacs by going to Rick Murray's funeral. When he won't be the bigger person, Manny says she remembers why she broke up with him.. Season 5 In '''Venus (2), Manny walks over to J.T. and Toby and asks what they're watching on the internet and J.T responds by showing her a video of a monkey sniffing his butt and Manny who doesn't seem very happy says it's very funny. In Foolin', Manny, Liberty, Emma, J.T., and Toby all go out to see a movie together. After J.T. makes a job about his and Liberty's sex life to Toby, Liberty overhears and dumps soda down J.T.'s pants. Manny is in the background, surprised. Later, Emma, Manny, and Toby are staring at J.T. and Liberty talking to the police officers while in class. In''' Turned Out (1), Mr. Simpson plays a tape from J.T.'s after school job as a children's host on television, which Emma, Manny, and Liberty all find adorable.. In '''High Fidelity (1), J.T. and Toby are shown laughing and smiling during Manny's fight with Darcy. In High Fidelity (2), Manny and J.T. host Degrassi's variety show together. Season 6 In Rock This Town, a bored Manny thinks about having some type of party over the weekend, J.T. says to throw one for Liberty's birthday which excites Manny and J.T. walks away with a smile. Later when Manny is at the hospital with Emma, Sean and Toby she is upset and crying and blames herself for what happened to J.T. She is even more upset when she finds out that J.T. died. Season 7 In We Built This City, Manny, Emma, Toby, and Liberty put a graduation cap by a photo of J.T. on the J.T. Yorke Memorial. They turn his cap, as if he has graduated, and they all smile together. Timeline *Start Up: Our House (321) *Broke Up: Mercy Street (404) **Reason: Manny believed that J.T. was too childish/immature. Gallery Normal cap0150.jpg Normal cap0144.jpg Manny and J.T..jpg 4645,.png 454ddew.png 6856.png 856.png 665.png 897k.png 434d.png 6456d.png 4564e.png 76453.png 654ed.png 65e.png 43dm.png 3453dz.png cassie-steele-366613.jpg Bib0019.jpg JTandManny.jpg Tumblr lkebblnYTv1qc1tpr.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 173.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 185.jpg 106 The Mating Game 103.jpg 106 The Mating Game 148.jpg 106 The Mating Game 150.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 013.jpg tumblr_lgz9cow02s1qc1tpr.jpg 18 .jpg S1.jpg tumblr_lojj9q1rc91qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lojj9znpwS1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m5zv7qrOZu1qc1tpr.jpg Normal cap0152.jpg Normal cap0153.jpg Tumblr lvozre8bHj1qc1tpr.jpg 303-1.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts